


The Live-Feed

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 140 character limitations, Anal Sex, Awkward, Breathplay, Caning, Crack, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Protective Mycroft, Riding Crop, S&M, Social Media, Twitter, twitter-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a drunken experimental haze, Sherlock live-tweets his sexual experience with Lestrade.</p><p>Pure crack. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own BBC's Sherlock or any of Arthur Conan Doyle's characters.
> 
> Give me a break, I came up with this at like three in the morning.

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             30m

At the hotel with @DILestrade. Lots of brandy consumed. Down to pants. Wish me luck.

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             29m

Hit the bed. No clothes. He's found my riding crop. Very entusiastic.

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             28m

Very impressive thought process. Innovative in a way. Oh he's got the loop around my...OH! Very interesting friction there.

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             28m

Usually I find his bossiness annoying, but this I can get beind. Or else...on all fours for.

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             27m

This is going agonizingly slowly. It's painful really. Cruel even.

 

 **Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan                    27m

What the actual fuck?? @TheRealSherlockHolmes @DILestrade

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             26m

Ha! And @DrJohnHWatson says no one reads my website. #2000hitsin15mins

 

 **John Watson** @DrJohnHWatson                              26m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes I would prefer you not tag me in any of this.

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             25m

Crop is still in position. Under duress not to fuck myself back onto his fingers. This is difficult.

 

 **Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                           25m

@DILestrade I urge you to cease this! I don't approve of you taking advantage of my baby brother! I know where you sleep sir!

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes            23m

Fuck! Absolutely inarticulate! No Words! Just fuck! So full.

 

 **Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                    23m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes OMG curious!! Details plz!!!

 

 **Mary Morstan-Watson** @MaryMorstanWatson         23m

Don't listen to @DrJohnHWatson dear. He can't stop reading!

 

 **John Watson** @DrJohnHWatson                            23m

Shut up! I'm not reading that smut! I'm reading the news! @MaryMorstanWatson

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes           22m

Crop's riding into my hip. Loop's still around me. Other hand in my hair, tugging. Pace is constant, hard, overwhelming.

 

 **Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                   21m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Holy hell that's hot!

 

 **Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                         21m

@DILestrade I'm warning you! Get away from Sherlock or else!

 

 **John Watson** @DrJohnHWatson                           20m

@MycroftHolmes I'm pretty sure @DILestrade isn't on twitter right now. Probably can't hear you.

 

 **Mary Morstan-Watson** @MaryMorstanWatson       20m

@DrJohnHWatson Sooo busted.

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes         20m

Nails! Nails! Those are going to leave marks! The sweat stings the wounds.

 

 **Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan                19m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes That's weirdly poetic freak. Do continue.

 

 **Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                 19m

@SargentSallyDonovan Right? Right? It's fantastic!

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes         18m

One minute it's 'call me sir' the next it's 'scream my name'. So demanding but god it's so easy.

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes         16m

He pulled me up to bite my neck. Tried to scream out but his hand was pressing at my throat. Feeling Dizzy. Feeling good.

 

 **Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                 15m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Breath Play! Just when I didn't think it could get any better!

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes        13m

He's commanded I get on my back. Can no longer pass this off as pillow biting! Laterz!

 

 **Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                 12m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Dammit. Just when it was getting good. Call me later!

 

 **Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan               11m

@MorticianMollyHooper Agreed!

 

 **Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                      10m

Lock your doors London. @DILestrade is a filthy defiler.

 

 **Mary Morstan-Watson** @MaryMorstanWatson    10m

Currently being escorted to the bedroom by @DrJohnHWatson Coincidence? XD

 

 **John Watson** @DrJohnHWatson                        9m

@MaryMorstanWatson My phone gets your updates! Stop tweeting! We're not that distasteful #notgay

 

 **Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes      2m

@MycroftHolmes. I agree. A greedy, magnificent defiler. My defiler. 

 

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade finds out about the live streaming.
> 
> Consequences ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got a rather decent response to this format so I thought I'd continue.
> 
> Thank you to those who left positive comments!

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes                  26 Apr

Goodness I was vocal last night. No matter. @DILestrade is still asleep. Charming really. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes                 26 Apr

Preparing a rather miniscule breakfast in bed! Mostly orange juice and pain killers. #hangovercures

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes                 26 Apr

The beast has awoken! Took him a moment to remember how I sustained my injuries.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes                 26 Apr

Quick round 2 before check out! If last night was nothing to go by, I'd say he was a masochist!

 

**Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                         26 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Brilliant! You coming to the morgue today? We could talk about it!

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes                26 Apr

His phone keeps going off. Must be the Yard. Tedious. 

 

**Greg Lestrade** @DILestrade                                       26 Apr

I sincerely apologise for my colleague's inappropriate behavior. It will be deleted.

 

**Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan                       26 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Uh oh. Busted.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes               26 Apr

Did not realise that @DILestrade's phone was set to get my twitter updates...a bit not good.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes               26 Apr

I sincerely apologise for my actions. They were crass and posed a danger to others. This tweet is approved by @DILestrade.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes              27 Apr

I am now only allowed to post tweets that have @DILestrade's approval. Incidentally this tweet is approved by @DILestrade.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes              27 Apr

I have been caned 20 times as a consequence to my actions. This tweet is approved by @DILestrade. In fact _insisted_ upon.

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                            27 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes So this is the nature of your relationship? Sounds abusive.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes             27 Apr

@MycroftHolmes I am a willing participant in this relationship. Just because you don't understand the nature of it doesn't make it wrong.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes            27 Apr

@MycroftHolmes This relationship isn't abusive. My actions were wrong and had consequences, but the premise is one of love and protection.

 

**Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan                   27 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Amen! @MycroftHolmes should mind his own business!

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes            27 Apr

@MycroftHolmes clearly isn't very up to date on human sexuality.

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                          27 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes I am perfectly aware of dom/sub culture. I still do not approve.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes          27 Apr

Those last few tweets werent approved by @DILestrade but he was impressed with my responsibility. I've earned my free tweet privelages back.

 

**Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper                  27 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Glad to see you two are making up. :)

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes         28 Apr

Bored. Accepting cases. Come on clients, I don't bite.

 

**Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan                28 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Yes you do. Freak ;)

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                       28 Apr

Getting paid a visit by @DILestrade today. He wants to have a 'civil chat.'

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes        28 Apr

@MycroftHolmes Do behave yourself for me.

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                      28 Apr

@TheRealSherlockHolmes I am nothing but civil dear brother.

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                      28 Apr

I am compelled to state that @DILestrade is NOT a defiler and is taking sufficent care of my brother.

 

**Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan              28 Apr

@MycroftHolmes Oh god, what did he do to you?

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                     28 Apr

@SargentSallyDonovan We had a very civil discussion. We came to an understanding.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes      28 Apr

@MycroftHolmes I'm glad to see you've come around.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes      10m

@DILestrade told me I can live tweet our sex again when he's retired. I told him that's years away. He winked.

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes      8m

Oh God. Have I just been proposed to?

 

**Molly Hooper** @MorticianMollyHooper              7m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Yes. Yes you have.

 

**Sally Donovan** @SargentSallyDonovan             6m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes Oh you are so getting married.

 

**Mary Morstan-Watson** @MaryMorstanWatson   6m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes I hear wedding bells!

 

**John Watson** @DrJohnHWatson                       4m

@TheRealSherlockHolmes I suspect you'll be asking me to be your best man?

 

**Mycroft Holmes** @MycroftHolmes                    3m

@DILestrade I'm glad to see you plan on making an honest woman out of my brother.

 

**Greg Lestrade** @DILestrade                            2m

@MycroftHolmes Oi! That language is a bit homophobic don't you think?

 

**Sherlock Holmes** @TheRealSherlockHolmes    1m

Well there's my answer. Looks like I'll be having a June wedding everybody.

 

 

 


End file.
